


four brown eyes

by asukarei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Timeskip, Self-Indulgent, this was supposed to be a drabble but then it got long, tsukishima kei is a marxist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukarei/pseuds/asukarei
Summary: In which Shouyou admires that which is his
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	four brown eyes

Summer in Sendai is hot and unforgiving. Not nearly as hot as Brazil, Shouyou thinks, where one can visibly see steam rise off the ocean when there’s no wind or current - but the kind of hot that makes it feel like your brain is slow cooking from the inside out. Cognitive functions grow impaired, limbs feel like molten lead and eyelashes grow heavy with sleepiness. The stifling feeling has already settled over the apartment that he shares with Kei as the two young men lie watching the tired sun sink beneath the yawning horizon.

Shouyou's lying on his stomach with his face propped up by his elbows, half dozing off every minute or so. The industrial fan that sits in the corner ruffles his hair and dries the sweat off his tanned temples before it can form. It’s completely quiet except for his open-mouthed breaths, the whirr of the fan, and the sound of book pages ruffling in the electric wind.

Shouyou cuts the loud silence with a dramatic yawn and rolls over on his side to face Kei, who sits against the bedframe, with one knee bent and the other straight. One arm is propped up on his knee holding the book he’s reading, the other free to adjust his glasses or turn the page every couple of minutes. Shouyou tilts his head to read the cover of the book he’s reading, lips mouthing the words.

Wage, Labor, and Capital, it reads in romaji. Shouyou only knows what about two of those things mean.

The ginger yawns again, rubbing his ankles together absentmindedly, a sort of nervous habit he’d garnered. The fleeting sunset bathes the room in burnt orange, the shadows dancing off the curves of Kei’s cheeks and the light refracting off his glasses. His mussed golden hair catches the sunlight so that it looks almost like a gilded wreath bestowed upon an ancient hero.

Hercules, Shouyou thinks. Or maybe Perseus.

His eyes fall back lower as he observes his partner's cut-from-marble features - his delicate brow set in stony concentration, his waxen skin and his pale lips, pink and swollen from halcyon kisses.

"You’re so pretty, Kei."

Shouyou doesn’t realize he said it out loud until Kei’s copper gaze meets his, and for a second there is nothing but them, nothing but four brown eyes, and two hearts drumming in time. 

The moment passes like fleeting wind through trees of olive and Kei breaks Shouyou's gaze, eyes flicking back down to his book.

“Yeah, yeah….” his tone is indifferent, even painted with annoyance, but his bubblegum-pink ears betray him (maybe he is human, after all, and not just a marbled statue of some Grecian conqueror that has been mounted in their apartment). “Stop hogging the fan, will you?”

The sunny-haired middle blocker suppresses a chuckle in his throat, and, deciding against annoying his partner any further, he moves the fan so that it’s directed at Kei before crawling across the bed to his boyfriend, his burning legs finding their place in between Kei’s cooler ones. He nudges one of Kei’s arms, and Kei immediately obliges, lifting an arm to let the shorter boy lie on his favorite place on the taller’s chest, his fiery head finding its familiar place right beneath Kei’s collarbone. The scent of mint, new books, and sweat mingle in Shouyou’s nose.

“Watcha reading?” Shouyou says and shivers. Kei’s skin is icy and smooth as stone.

“Marx,” he replies after a couple of seconds.

“What’s it about?”

“How awful capitalism is and how it’s destroyed all of us on an unconscious level and made us into greedy, materialistic creatures who destroy the earth for profit.”

Shouyou yawns, warm breath condensing on Kei's icy complexion. “Sounds like depressing shit.”

Kei sniffs a laugh. “Yeah.”

“Why do you read it, then?”

“I read it so I can make some sort of sense of this fucked up world. it makes me feel better if I can understand how it works, understand where it all comes from. Maybe it's a masochism thing, maybe I like being miserable. I don’t know. Why does one do anything?”

Shouyou laughs, and it’s like the sun peeking through cracks of sunlight on a tree-lined street. “You’re so weird, Kei.”

“-and you've stuck around with me thus far, what does that say about you?” Kei shoots him a smirk.

“Ah! Rude…”

“Now that one really hurt…”

“Oh shaddap!” Shouyou pouts, a crude attempt at getting the last word, and Kei just laughs and laughs, and Shouyou’s head moves up and down with the rhythm of his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this ends a bit abruptly! this is purely self-indulgent haha, i just couldn't get the thought of tsukishima being an eco-marxist out of my head so i wrote this gay brain rot at 3 am on christmas morning. i might turn this into a disgusting feely haikyuu drabble/word vomit book, if i ever get around to it, who knows!


End file.
